peanutsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Flood's Coming, Charlie Brown!
The Flood's Coming, Charlie Brown! is a direct-to-video animated adventure feature and the first film after The Peanuts Movie series. It focuses on the kids escaping an upcoming flood, during which Charlie Brown finds her pen-pal again. It was directed by Steve Martino, with the music composed by John Powell. It stars Tara Strong as Charlie Brown, Ernie Sabella as Snoopy, Nathan Lane as Woodstock, Debi Derryberry as Linus, Rerun, Schroeder and Pig-Pen, Katelin Petersen as Sally, Lucy and Frieda, Rob Paulsen as Peppermint Patty and Spike, Anndi McAfee as Marcie and Violet, Kath Soucie as Heather (The Little Red-Haired Girl), Kristin Chenoweth as Fifi and Nancy Cartwright as Patty and Eudora. Premise Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Linus, Sally, Lucy, Peppermint Patty and Marcie discover that the dam is actually barely holding a massive body of water that would flood the town to nearly a mile underwater. A bear tells them that there is a boat at the other end of the town that may save them all, but they have only three days to make it or die. Charlie Brown is having trouble facing the fact that he may be the lonely kid who doesn't have a true love. Along the way, they reunite with Heather, the little red-haired girl who thinks she is a "sister" of Violet, Patty, Frieda and Eudora and also thinks has a "brother" who is actually Linus and Lucy's brother, Rerun. Plot Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Linus, Sally, Lucy, Peppermint Patty and Marcie discover that the dam is actually a dam that is barely holding a massive body of water that could town the valley to nearly a mile underwater. A bear tells them that there is a boat at the other end of the town that may save them all, but they only have three days to reach it or die. Charlie Brown is also having trouble fearing the fact that he may be the lonely kid who doesn't have a true love. During the evacuation, a glacier that contains two animals from Africa, a lion and a cheetah, breaks off. When Charlie Brown is briefly separated from them, Linus, Sally, Lucy, Peppermint Patty and Marcie encounter Violet, Patty, Frieda, Eudora and Rerun who drive them nuts by playing Whac-A-Mole with them. Charlie Brown is still worried about being the lonely kid, but is surprised when he encounters Heather, the little red-haired girl who believes she is Violet, Patty, Frieda, Eudora and Rerun's adoptive sister. Linus and Sally invite Heather and Fifi to tag along with the group to escape the flood, and she brings her new friends. After a dangerous encounter with the lion and the cheetah from the glacier while crossing a pond, Linus and Sally promote Lucy, Peppermint Patty and Marcie to encourage them to admit and face their fears - Marcie insists that "fear is for scaredy-cats", so Linus and Sally point out that Lucy, Peppermint Patty and Marcie are behaving as if they're the water's scaredy-cats. Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Heather and Fifi discover an area which Heather recalls as the place where she was adopted. She finally realizes she is Charlie Brown's true love and also expresses her suspicions about how different she was from other kids. Despite this bonding moment with Charlie Brown, she distances herself from him when he suggests "saving their friends". Heather and Charlie Brown ultimately make up when they must co-operate to save the group. Linus and Sally are kidnapped by a tribe of beagles who believe Linus and Sally to be king and queen. Linus and Sally light a fire for them, and believe that they have finally found respect, but they plan to sacrifice Linus and Sally by tossing them into a volcano; Linus and Sally narrowly escape. The next morning, Linus and Sally tell the others their experience but none are convinced. After being harassed by bears, the group finds the boat behind a field of hot geysers, which separates Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Linus, Sally, Lucy, Peppermint Patty and Marcie from Heather, Fifi, Violet, Patty, Frieda, Eudora and Rerun when they argue about which way's safest to go through. When the flood comes, Charlie Brown, Snoopy and Woodstock save Heather and Fifi from drowning as she they were caught in a cave (due to falling rocks), while Lucy, Peppermint Patty and Marcie overcome their fear of water to save Linus, Sally, Violet, Patty, Frieda, Eudora and Rerun from drowning. The lion and the cheetah arrive, but due to Charlie Brown, Snoopy and Woodstock's quick thinking, they are finished off by a rock which falls on them, killing them both. The other kids are at the mercy of the water currents. Meanwhile, Spike climbs up the glacier and at the top sticks the bone he has into the ice. This forms a crack in the glacier, which widens into a fissure, diverting the flood and saving the kids in the town; Spike is then washed away. In the final scene, Heather's mother shows up, telling Heather to go to summer camp. But Charlie Brown and Heather decide to remain together anyway, taking Linus, Sally, Lucy, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Violet, Patty, Frieda, Eudora and Rerun along. Linus and Sally encounter the beagles again - they believe Linus and Sally stopped the flood and invite them to be their king and queen. Lucy, Peppermint Patty and Marcie, surprised to see the other beagles are real, convinces Linus and Sally to stay with the others, admitting that Linus and Sally are vital parts of their 'group'. The epilogue shows Spike having a near death experience after falling into the fissure. He enters a heaven full of bones. Suddenly, he finds himself torn away. He unhappily wakes up, having been resuscitated by Linus and Sally, who he proceeds to viciously attack. Cast * Tara Strong as Charlie Brown * Ernie Sabella as Snoopy * Nathan Lane as Woodstock * Debi Derryberry as Linus Van Pelt, Rerun Van Pelt, Schroeder and Pig-Pen * Katelin Petersen as Sally Brown, Lucy Van Pelt and Frieda * Rob Paulsen as Peppermint Patty and Spike * Anndi McAfee as Marcie and Violet * Kath Soucie as Heather Wold (The Little Red-Haired Girl) * Kristin Chenoweth as Fifi * Nancy Cartwright as Patty and Eudora * Sirena Irwin as Miss Othmar * Alec Baldwin as Alex, a bear * Frank Welker as a lion and a cheetah * Grey DeLisle as Belle * Jill Talley as Mrs. Little Red-Haired Girl * Tom Kenny as Franklin Trivia * The film's script and plot are a spoof of Ice Age: The Meltdown. ** Charlie Brown, Snoopy and Woodstock have all of Manny's places, moves and lines. ** Linus and Sally have all of Sid's places, moves and lines. ** Lucy, Peppermint Patty and Marcie have all of Diego's places, moves and lines. ** Heather and Fifi have all of Ellie's places, moves and lines. ** Violet, Patty, Frieda, Eudora and Rerun have all of Crash and Eddie's places, moves and lines. ** Spike has all of Scrat's places, moves and lines. ** Miss Othmar has all of Fast Tony's places, moves and lines. ** Alex has all of Lone Gunslinger's places, moves and lines. ** the lion and cheetah have all of Cretaceous and Maelstrom's places and moves ** Belle has all of Female Mini Sloth's places, moves and lines. Transcript: * The Flood's Coming, Charlie Brown!/Transcript Category:Movies